Begin Again
by lilmisswritergal4eva82719511
Summary: With no memory of who she is, she decides that this is her chance to start over. She doesn't really know anything about who she was, but she can change it and make it perfect.


**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be confusing, and that's okay. This isn't a prequel, more of a lead-in to another story that I'm working on. I was supposed to post that story today, but I had writer's block and only wrote "A/N:" on it. So I figured this would get me out of my little slump. :) This is pretty much so the readers can get a feel for the other story and see if they want to read it when I actually am able to write it. (That one will be called "When The World Comes Crashing Down.")**

**Disclaimer: I own the doctor and kind of the family. That's it. Nothing else.**

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was in a much too bright room and it scared her.

She didn't understand just what was going on. The white light shining in her face and the white sheets on top of her felt like they weren't supposed to be there. She could tell she was in a hospital, but she felt out of place. She _knew_ she was out of place.

Why was she here? Was she was in an accident? Maybe she was; she didn't remember anything. Maybe someone could tell her.

That was the second thing she noticed. That it was much too quiet in the room. She was alone. There was no one was sitting on the chairs by the door, no one sitting on the window ledge; there was no one else in the room. There was no one waiting for her. She couldn't remember if there was anyone who _should_ be waiting for her.

She touched her hair, which she noted was in two braids. Then she noted her hair was blonde. Was it always blonde? She didn't remember. She tried to think and came up blank.

That's when she realized one last thing; the _important_ thing. She didn't remember _anything_.

She began to panic.

_Name… You need to know your name._

The voice in her head was clear and almost tinkling. Was that her voice? She wasn't sure how to find out.

She checked to make sure she wasn't hooked up to anything, and was glad to see she wasn't. She got out of her bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor. It was probably dirty, but she didn't mind too much. She barely registered how fast she processing everything. She didn't notice that she was a little dizzy, and it wasn't at all odd that the entire room was spinning. The door stayed in the same place, and that's all she cared about. She just wanted answers. Who to get them from? She thought for a second.

_A doctor; you need to find a doctor._

She stepped outside, slightly clutching her hospital gown, suddenly very self-conscious. But it was okay. She was going to find a doctor, and a doctor was going to give her answers. Right?

Yes; right. Then she'd know why she was here. And why there wasn't anyone waiting for her. And why she couldn't remember _a single thing_.

_Just take a step. They'll notice you._

She took a step to the middle of the hallway and spotted a doctor talking to a black-haired man, the two of them in a deep conversation. The doctor looked like he was in a dreamy, almost awe-like state. She wondered why, but decided to brush it aside for now.

That was when the doctor realized she was there. He obviously recognized her. He walked away from the man, joy evident on his face and almost ready to cry. She wondered if she'd been that bad.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you," she said politely. She noted happily that the sweet tinkling voice in her head _was_ her own voice, "But I have some questions to ask. And I figured you could answer them, if that's alright."

The doctor smiled graciously while leading her back into the hospital room and said, "Come with me, child."

* * *

An hour later, she'd been told of her life.

Who was she? Emilia Moon. She was fifteen years old, and had been in a coma since she was ten.

Her family? Her mother and father and uncle all had to work right now. Her brother and cousin both had exams they needed to be studying for. They always came once a week, but there was never any progress and, after five years, they'd begun to lose hope.

Her condition? She'd been stable the entire time she was in the coma. She'd jumped out of a second-story window when her home was on fire. She had miraculously been saved of any burns to her body, but her lungs had failed her from the smoke inhalation. But she was okay now.

So why did she feel as if there was something terribly wrong?

* * *

Emilia had failed to see a black-haired man (the very same that the doctor had been talking to) standing outside the door and listening to the details that came out so easily from the doctor's mouth. She never saw him walking away, triumph radiating off of him with every step. He'd finally won, and he'd make sure everyone knew it… especially _them_. Only when he was far, far away, did he let himself say the words on the tip of his tongue, which were begging to be released.

"You lose, Emma Tolly."

* * *

Within the next two days, Emilia came home. It didn't feel any bit familiar, but she figured it changed. After all, there was a fire, right?

She looked at her bedroom. The walls were bare and white, as well as her dresser and bed. Her night table and vanity were blank, as well. Her room was colourless.

Maybe it reflected Emilia.

That made sense to her, when she thought about it. She'd been in a coma for five years and had no recollection of who she was when she woke up. So really, her room was a symbol for her personality. Her room had no colour, just like her personality. Emilia really had no personality.

She looked around again the room and smiled. She knew what to do. She went downstairs, asking for some paint from her family members. Her cousin and brother looked at her like she was an idiot but didn't say anything. Her uncle gave her a look that triggered a pit in Emilia's stomach, but she ignored it. Her mother looked bored and her father nodded, telling her where the buckets and paint brushes were.

No one asked what she needed it for. She figured it was best that way.

So for the next three days, Emilia locked her door and created a canvas out of the room. She painted and painted and painted and by the end of it, there were different shades of blue and orange and green and red and purple and yellow and pink and brown and any other colour she had found, all over the room.

Her room wasn't colourless anymore.

And she decided that maybe she wasn't either.

This was her chance to start over, begin again. She was sure nothing important had happened to her when she was ten, and therefore, she had the chance to change. She could become a new person from who she was before. At least Emilia could then say that everything in her life was blank.

She heard her voice in her head again, which she hadn't heard since the day she woke.

_Make up for the lost years. Find them again._

She wouldn't know just exactly what that meant until later in her life.

And Emilia certainly wasn't prepared for what was to come next for her.

* * *

**I think Sun will be mad at me because I was supposed to send her something to edit and I didn't. :$ SORRY SUN! D: But other than that, I think I'm pretty satisfied with this. Now time to post and sleep! Yaaaaaaay for sleep! :)**

**Word Count: 1, 177**

**Time Posted: 11:30 – 11:45**

**- May :)**


End file.
